


Caleidoscopio

by Hela_xavier



Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Armie Hammer, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Armie Hammer Is Not Married, Friend Armie and Nick, Hurt, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sad Timothée Chalamet
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hela_xavier/pseuds/Hela_xavier
Summary: Timothée se enamoró de Armie en el momento en que lo conoció, él sabía que eran almas gemelas, pero su corazón estaba destrozado tres meses más tarde, cuando Armie lo dejo porque su amigo de la infancia, Nick, tenía un enamoramiento por Timothée; cuando Armie se da cuenta de que perdió lo mejor que le había podido pasar, ¿podrá Timmy perdonarlo para poder estar juntos? O será el fin de una historia que pudo ser maravillosa.Esta historia NO me pertenece, es una adaptación de la grandiosa Stormy Glenn, pueden consultar el trabajo original en su página web.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Holi! a todos, pues vengo con una nueva adaptación, espero sea de su agrado, quero advertir que esto puede llegar a ser un poco OC ( y que no tiene nada que ver los personajes que aclarando no conozco y ellos ni en la vida me hacen, pero aquí estamos c;), pero simplemente no pude resistirme a adaptar esta historia para ellos tan pronto termine de leerla, espero que les guste tanto como a mi c:

Timmy acunó a Armie en sus brazos mientras su respiración volvía a la normalidad, la cabeza del hombre rubio se apoyaba en su hombro, el sudor chorreaba de su frente sobre su piel caliente, Timmy todavía podía sentir la polla de Armie pulsando dentro suyo, se sentía tan pleno, todo es maravilloso.   
Dos amantes ruborizados de unirse en el más íntimo de los actos entre dos personas, Timmy podía sentir el amor que siente por Armie jugando en cada latido de su corazón donde se presionaban, pecho a pecho, es un momento perfecto en el tiempo.   
Entonces Armie comenzó a hablar y el mundo entero de Timmy se vino abajo alrededor de sus oídos ―Timmy… no podemos hacer esto de nuevo, no puedo verte nunca más.  
― ¿De qué hablas? ― Timmy susurró en estado de shock ¿que quiere decir con que no podían volver a verse? Por Dios, ellos acababan de tener sexo, uno tan genial que voló su mente, el más intenso de su vida ¿cómo demonios podía Armie querer acabar con esto?   
Armie se movió hasta que estuvo apoyado en los codos mirando hacia abajo a Timmy, su cara estaba llena de pesar, pero había convicción en sus palabras, ni sentimiento en su mirada ―No podemos vernos más.  
―No lo entiendo ¿Hice... hice algo mal? ¿Algo que no te gustara?  
Armie negó furtivamente con la cabeza ―Dios no, no pienses eso, nunca podrías hacer algo que no me gustara ― Armie acaricio suavemente sus rizos desordenados y húmedos, pensando en que sería la última vez que los tocara ― Nick tiene sentimientos por ti, él te quiere, si se entera de que hemos estado viéndonos, lo devastará, no puedo hacerle eso, no puedo hacerle daño, él prácticamente es la única familia que tengo.  
― ¿Y yo? ¿Yo no puedo ser tu familia? ¿Y el daño que esto me hace a mí? ¿Acaso no te importo? ― Timmy gritó, esto no podía estar pasando, no a él, Armie es todo lo que siempre había querido en su vida, pensó que las cosas están perfectas entre ellos, acaban de hacer el amor... ¿no es cierto? ― ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto ahora? ¡Maldita sea, Armand, todavía tienes tu polla enterrada en mi culo! ¿Qué fue esto? ¿La última follada antes de que me abandones?   
―Timmy por favor…   
Timmy empujó los hombros de Armie hasta que se retiró y lo obligo a salir de él, rápidamente pasó las piernas sobre el lado de la cama, frotó sus ojos con el dorso de las manos, tratando de controlar el flujo de lágrimas que comenzaron a mojar sus mejillas.   
―Timmy, lo siento ―susurró Armie mientras se deslizaba hasta el borde de la cama para sentarse a su lado.   
―Por favor, Armie, te lo pido, no nos hagas esto ― Timmy sabe que estaba rogando, es patético, pero no puede evitarlo, ama a Armie con todo su ser, es su alma gemela, lo supo desde el momento en que lo conoció.   
―No quiero hacer esto, bebé, pero...   
― ¡Entonces no lo hagas! ― Timmy se dio cuenta de que esta gritando a Armie, respiró hondo varias veces para tratar de recuperar el control de sus emociones, pero su corazón se hundió aún más al ver cómo el rubio se comenzaba a ponerse la ropa, miró hacia otro lado, no podía ver a su amante desde hacía seis meses caminar lejos de él, sin pelear, aunque fuera un poco más.  
―Timmy, no lo entiendes Nick te ama.   
Su cabeza de giró para mirarlo de vuelta ― ¿Qué estás diciendo?   
La cabeza de Armie cayó a su pecho, su luminoso cabello rubio oculto parte de su rostro cuando movió lentamente la cabeza ―Me lo dijo incluso antes de que yo supiera que ustedes dos son compañeros, él está enamorado de ti.   
Armie levantó la cabeza, Timmy pudo ver escrito en los ojos de Armie una súplica para que comprendiera, él no puede pelear ―Ahora, ¿ves por qué yo no puedo hacer esto?   
―No, yo no amo a Nick, al que amo es a ti.   
―Timmy basta ―Armie comenzó.   
― ¡No! ― Timmy gritó―No, yo nunca amaré a Nick, no así, te amo Armand Hammer.   
―Tu podrías amarlo si lo intentaras.   
la mandíbula de Timmy cayó abierta, mirándole por primera vez con ira ― ¿Quieres que me enamore de Nick? ¿Qué hay de nosotros?   
Armie se movió lamentablemente ―No puede existir un nosotros, no puedo hacerle eso a Nick, tienes que entender, es mi amigo de la infancia, me apoyo cuando nadie más lo hizo, es la única familia que me queda.   
―Yo podría ser tu familia ―Timmy soñaba con eso, de hecho, Armie es todo lo que él siempre había querido; extendió la mano y agarró las manos del rubio, desesperado por que el hombre cambiara de opinión― Podríamos construir una familia juntos.   
―Timmy...   
―No hagas esto, Armie, por favor, no hagas esto ―Timmy puede sentir las lágrimas comenzar a rodar por su rostro nuevamente mientras le rogaba a Armie no poner fin a lo que tenían juntos, y no podía importarle menos que él estuviera rogando, lo que tienen es demasiado importante como para renunciar sin luchar― Tenemos algo especial juntos, no lo tires a la basura.   
Armie empujó las manos de Timmy lejos y comenzó a retroceder por la habitación hacia la puerta del dormitorio ―Lo siento, Timmy, realmente lo hago.   
Timmy extendió una mano hacia Armie en la desesperación ―Por favor, Armie, Te amo, no hagas esto, por favor no me dejes ―le rogó, sabía que sonaba patético podía evitarlo, lo mejor que le había sucedido a él estaba caminando por la puerta, haría cualquier cosa, no importaba lo humillante que fuera, para mantener a Armie aquí, el orgullo no le importaba frente a perder al único hombre que alguna vez amó.   
―Tengo que hacerlo, Timmy.   
―Te amo, Armie ¿Eso no significa nada para ti? ―La histeria que Timmy sentía mientras su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos comenzó a deslizarse a través de su voz.   
Armie estaba en la puerta, observo al castaño por largos segundos, estuvo tan tranquilo durante tanto tiempo que Timmy comenzó a tener esperanza de que finalmente había llegado hasta el hombre, quizás Armie reflexiono y reconsideraría no dejarlo ahora.   
Timmy lentamente se puso de pie y se acercó hasta el rubio, se estiró hacia él, con las manos sosteniendo su rostro, mientras empezaba a darle pequeños besos rápidos. ―Por favor, Armie, quédate ― Dio un beso en su mejilla derecha―Te amo ― otro beso en la mejillas izquierda ―Yo puedo hacerte feliz, Ryan ― Besos sus labios con suavidad ―Voy a hacer lo que quieras.   
Armie tomo las manos de Timmy, las acaricio suavemente por un momento, un gruñido salió de su garganta, apartándolo con tanta fuerza que el castaño termino cayendo al suelo, su rostro no es más que una máscara endurecida de determinación mientras miraba hacia el cuerpo desnudo de Timmy.   
―Entonces ama a Nick.  
―No, Armie... te amo ... No... no te vayas... ¡Armie! ―se lamentó mientras el rubio abría la puerta y salía, cerrando silenciosamente detrás de él.   
Timmy se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada brevemente antes de acurrucarse sobre el suelo, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su estómago desnudo.   
Esto no le puede estar pasando, Armie no le acababa de regalar a su mejor amigo, Nick, simplemente no era podía ser posible; esto tenía que ser una especie de horrible pesadilla y en un momento la alarma de su reloj sonaría y se despertaría y todo esto habría terminado.   
Timmy estaba allí, esperando que el reloj sonara... en cualquier momento… ahora... ¡Maldita sea suena! ¿Por qué no sonaba la alarma? Tenía que despertar de este sueño horrible donde Armie no lo ama...   
¡Armand no lo ama!   
―Oh, Dios... Armie ―el castaño comenzó a sollozar mientras la realidad se imponía frente a sus ojos― Armie simplemente había jugado con él, para luego dejarlo como si hubiese sido cualquier cosa ― las lágrimas continuaban fluyendo por su rostro, esto estaba sucediendo, Armie realmente lo había dejado para que Nick pudiera tenerlo, se trataba de una pesadilla y nunca iba a terminar.   
Timmy mantuvo sus brazos apretados alrededor de su estómago mientras los sollozos se acumulaban en su tembloroso cuerpo, el dolor en el pecho era tan intenso que pensó que iba a morir, le duele respirar, le duele pensar, duele sentir, todo duele.   
\------------------------------------------------------------  
Timmy debió haberse dormido, porque lo siguiente que supo era que la luz de la mañana brillaba a través de las ventanas del dormitorio, él todavía estaba en el suelo, desnudo, otro sollozo empezó a llegar desde su garganta al darse cuenta de que seguía solo.   
¡Y Armie se había ido!   
Timmy se puso de pie y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, regulo la ducha y entró, inclinando su cabeza sobre el frio mosaico de la pared, dejó el agua caliente correr sobre su frío cuerpo, estaba tan frío, que se preguntaba su alguna vez volvería a estar caliente otra vez.   
Se lavó el pelo y restregó su cuerpo con fuerza hasta que su piel estuvo enrojecida, cuando el agua empezó a enfriarse por fin salió, poco a poco, se secó con su mullida toalla que incluso se sentía rasposa, volvió al dormitorio a vestirse.   
Timmy estaba en un lado de la cama, pero el sitio de las manchas secas en las sábanas de su interludio anterior le provocó una mueca, rápidamente sacó las sábanas de la cama y fue a ponerlas dentro de la lavadora.   
Justo antes de dejar caer la última sábana en la lavadora la levantó a su rostro e inhaló, sintió una descarga de dolor a través de su cuerpo mientras el aroma de Armie lo llenaba. Sostuvo la sucia sábana contra su cara durante unos instantes, bebiendo la fragancia masculina de Armie.   
Quería mantener la sábana, guardarla en un lugar seguro para poder sacarla y oler su aroma cuando el dolor llegara a ser demasiado, quería una sola cosa que le recordara, cuándo nada más podía hacerlo.  
¿A quién estaba engañando? No olvidaría ni una maldita cosa sobre Armie, estaba arraigado en lo más profundo de su alma, enojado, empujó la sábana en la lavadora, que rápidamente encendió antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión, se quedó allí y lloró mientras la lavadora se llenaba de agua, quitando el dulce aroma de Armie.   
Caminando de regreso al dormitorio se sentó en el borde de la cama y cogió el teléfono, tomó varias respiraciones profundas antes de marcar el número de teléfono que se sabía de memoria, el teléfono fue contestado en el cuarto timbre.   
―Oye, mamá, es Timmy... ¿puedo ir de vuelta a casa?


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regresamos con esta historia, iremos un poco lentos pero todo terminara de una manera bonita <3

Timmy puso la última caja en el camión de alquiler y cerró la puerta grande de metal, todas sus pertenecías están guardadas en ese pequeño tráiler, se dirigió al piso de arriba y miró alrededor para ver si había olvidado algo, yendo de una habitación a otra mirando, no quedaba nada.   
Cerró la puerta y le cerro con llave antes de caminar hacia la caja de seguridad del administrador y colocar la llave allí. Eso fue todo. Todo lo que había en su apartamento estaba empacado en el carro de alquiler. Limpió el lugar lo mejor que pudo y devolvió la llave. No había nada que le evitara salir y regresar a casa.   
Nada, excepto la desesperada necesidad de ver a Armie por última vez, no importaba lo que había dicho, no podía irse sin darle una última oportunidad para cambiar de opinión, quiere aferrarse a la esperanza de que lo que habían tenido juntos significaba algo para Armie.   
Cerró el camión de alquiler y se dirigió por la calle hacia el departamento de Armie, estaba a unas pocas cuadras de distancia, dentro de diez minutos estaría en la esquina de la panadería en la calle del edificio de Armie.   
Sus pasos se volvieron más lentos mientras se acercaba, podía ver al hombre saliendo de su coche frente al complejo de departamentos, Nick salía del asiento del pasajero; los vio hablando mientras caminaban hacia las puertas del edificio, Armie se rio de algo que posiblemente dijo Nick, con el brazo sobre sus hombros.   
Timmy los observaba desde su lugar en la calle, camino unos cuentos pasos más cerca del edificio, vio a los hombres detenerse fuera de las puertas, palabras pasaban entre ellos, no podía escuchar sus palabras, pero podía ver la risa en la cara de Armie, es feliz.   
Eso es lo que pasa entonces, no sabía si reír o llorar, Armie es feliz, Nick lo hace feliz, Timmy no podía quitarle eso, él haría cualquier cosa para hacer feliz a Armie, incluso dejarlo ir.   
Pero no podía estar con Nick para que ambos fueran felices, el hombre no le atraía en absoluto, no de la manera en que Armie lo hace, pero él ya no lo quería más, no quería el amor que le había ofrecido.   
Timmy se dio cuenta, dolorosamente, que Armie nunca realmente devolvió sus sentimientos de amor, ni una sola vez Armie le dio alguna razón para creer que él era algo más que una follada fácil, termino viendo más en él hombre de lo que realmente estaba allí, solamente cayó de cabeza sin preguntarle a Armie cómo se sentía al respecto, es una lección difícil de aprender.   
Pero ahora Timmy lo sabía, ama a Armie lo suficiente para dejarlo ir... y Armie no lo quería en absoluto, si realmente lo hubiera manado, nunca le hubiera pedido estar con Nick, no haces eso si amabas a alguien.   
Timmy los observo hasta que él y Nick entraron en el edificio, a sabiendas de que nunca volvería a verlo, se iba a la finca de la familia y no tenía planes de volver, le duele estar aquí y no ser capaz de tener a Armie.   
Su madre estaría decepcionada de no poder su sueño y trabajar como escritor para una editorial, pero tal vez él lo haría... algún día, pero no por ahora, al menos, no hasta que Nick hubiera dejado su trabajo temporal y seguir adelante, Timmy no puede seguir en el mismo trabajo que Nick a sabiendas de que podía cruzarse con él en cualquier momento, sería muy doloroso.   
Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Armie y Nick, se volvió lentamente y comenzó a caminar de regreso hacia el camión de alquiler, los diez minutos anteriores parecían los más largos de su vida, abrió la puerta del conductor, subió y se sentó allí por un tiempo, su mente en una especie de niebla blanca.   
Finalmente, con manos temblorosas encendió el camión y se dirigió hacia el tráfico, todavía era lo suficientemente temprano en el día para evitar la mayor parte del tráfico de la hora pico, no debía tomarle más de cinco o seis horas el llegar a casa de su madre.   
Sabía que con el tiempo iba a tener que averiguar qué hacer con el resto de su vida, pero por ahora sólo quería volver a casa a los brazos consoladores de su madre y olvidar que los últimos tres meses habían sucedido alguna vez.   
Comenzó a reír con amargura ―Como si alguna vez pudiera olvidar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer :


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola gente !! ¿Cómo les va en sus casas con este mundo tan loco? yo comencé a ejercitarme pero... realmente no puedo dejar de comer :/
> 
> Antes de comenzar, hago una nota, sobre modificar un poco la relación de Timmy con su familia, pasando de eso, disfruten mucho el capitulo c:

Armie miró a Nick por el rabillo del ojo mientras rallaba el queso para las enchiladas que estaban haciendo para la cena. ― ¿Cómo va el trabajo?  
―Bastante bien, aun tengo que entregar un montón de informes en un par de semanas, así que tengo muchas revisiones que hacer la semana que viene, luego está todo el estudio que debo hacer para los libros nuevos, realmente odio las temporadas de elección de obras nuevas ―Nick se echó a reír y apoyó un plato de papas envueltas en papel aluminio.  
― ¿Cómo está Timothée? ¿Algo está pasando allí? ―Casi lo destrozó preguntarle Nick sobre Timmy, no lo había visto en casi un mes, tiempo suficiente para que ellos dos comenzarán a salir, había extrañado a Timmy cada maldito segundo de ese mes.  
―No lo he visto realmente ―replicó Nick con indiferencia.  
Armie dejó de marinar la carne para mirar a su amigo con sorpresa ― ¿No lo has visto? ¿Por qué no? Pensé que querías estar con él.  
Nick se encogió de hombros ―Creo que dejo el trabajo o algo así, no lo he visto en un par de semanas, ¿sabes?, él realmente no era mi tipo, si entiendes lo que quiero decir, es del tipo de ser exclusivos, pero, este chico Luke que he estado viendo... ¡es muy ardiente!  
Armie miró a Nick en estado de shock mientras hablaba una y otra vez acerca de este nuevo tipo con el que está saliendo, ¿Timmy había abandonado el trabajo? ¿Nick ya no estaba interesado en él? ¿Él había dejado a su pequeño para esto?  
―Espera, Nick, espera, ¿qué quieres decir con que Timothée dejó el trabajo?  
Nick lo miró con sorpresa ―No estoy seguro exactamente lo que sucedió, simplemente dejó de aparecer por la oficina, cuando me enteré de que había dejado su puesto fui a su apartamento, el administrador dijo que se había mudado, supongo que se fue a su casa o algo así.  
― ¿Solo así? ¿Por qué haría eso? ―Armie no sabía por qué lo había preguntado, sabía exactamente por qué su niño renunció a su trabajo y se mudó de su apartamento... gracias a él y lo que le había pedido a Timmy hacer.  
Armie podía sentir su corazón marchitarse en su pecho mientras hacia esa pregunta que sabía que iba a maldecir de por vida―Pensé que querías a Timmy ¿Me dijiste que estabas enamorado de él?  
Nick se encogió de hombros, tratando de alcanzar las cebollas―Sí, eso creí sentir, él es lindo y muy agradable, pero cuanto más lo pensaba, más me di cuenta de que Timmy no es mi tipo, quiero divertirme y probar cosas nuevas, Timmy era divertido para pasar el rato, pero él estaba listo para establecerse en una relación de compromiso y pasar el resto de su vida con su alma gemela, al menos eso es lo que me dijo.  
― ¿Y consideras que eso es algo malo? ― a Armie eso le parecía ideal.  
―Por supuesto que no, sólo que no es para mí, quiero experimentar la vida un poco más antes de hacer algo como eso.  
Nick se detuvo a colocar los aguacates en un bowl, mirando a su amigo ―Sabes, Armie, Tim sería perfecto para ti, eres todo su tipo, sé que es un poco joven y todo eso, pero él realmente tiene la cabeza bien puesta ―Nick se echó a reír― Joder, a ustedes incluso les gustan los mismos cigarrillos ― dijo al tiempo que machaca el aguacate.  
Armie miró a su amigo, con la boca abierta ¿Él pensaba que Timmy sería perfecto para él? Quería estirarse y estrangular a Nick ¿No entendía que Timmy había sido perfecto para él y lo había dejado para que él pudiera tenerlo?  
Armie con sumo cuidado lavo sus manos y salió de la habitación, su mente se tambaleaba, la había jodido a lo grande, su niño nunca iba a perdonarlo por lo que había hecho, entró en la sala y se sentó en el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido?  
Mientras Armie recordaba la mirada atormentada en la cara de Timmy al irse, sintió las lágrimas comenzar en sus ojos, su pequeño le había pedido que no se fuera, Dios… incluso él se había declarado, diciendo que lo amaba y él estúpidamente ignoro todo eso... ¿y para qué?  
Nick no se había preocupado realmente por Timmy, él no se preocupaba incluso de que hubiera abandonado su trabajo y se había mudado de su apartamento, todo en lo que podía pensar era en el chico nuevo que estaba viendo.  
―Oye, Armie, ¿estás bien? ―Nick le preguntó desde la puerta de entrada a la sala de estar.  
―Creí que lo amabas, Nick ―susurró de manera dolida― Realmente pensé que lo amabas.  
― ¿De quién hablas? ― preguntó su amigo con curiosidad mientras caminaba más en la habitación.  
―Timmy, ¡maldita sea Nick! ¿no puedes incluso recordar de quién te enamoras? ―Armie preguntó mientras miraba a Nick, sabía que algo de la ira que sentía estaba mostrándose en su rostro cuando Nick dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.  
―Armie, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Desde cuándo te importa a quién estoy viendo?  
Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, con las manos corriendo a toda prisa a través de su cabello rubio.  
―Joder, Nick, ¿no lo entiendes? Timmy y yo estábamos viéndonos, estábamos juntos durante varias semanas, éramos el uno para el otro y luego dijiste que lo amabas y...  
― ¿Qué hiciste Hammer? ―Nick preguntó en voz baja.  
Al principio, no dijo nada, no podía, sentía como si su garganta se hubiera cerrado, incluso le dolía al tragar, se acercó para mirar por una de las ventanas de piso a techo que daba al centro de la ciudad, descansó una mano sobre el cristal, la otra apretaba a su lado.  
―Armie… ―Nick comenzó de nuevo.  
―Creí que lo amabas ―dijo el rubio en voz baja― ¿Cómo podría ser feliz con Timmy sabiendo que él te importaba? ―Nick respiró hondo cuando Armie se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, Armie sabía que su amigo vio las lágrimas silenciosas caer por sus mejillas― Le dije que no podíamos estar juntos nunca más, que tenía que estar contigo porque lo amabas, que él necesitaba darte una oportunidad, no podía interferir con eso, Nick eres la única familia que tengo, tú eres importante en mi vida, no podría estar con Danny si eso te hacía infeliz.  
La boca de Nick se abrió mientras miraba a su amigo con incredulidad ― ¿Tú le dijiste que no podían estar juntos porque pensabas que yo estaba enamorado de él? ¿Lo dejaste para que pudiera estar conmigo?  
En la leve inclinación de cabeza de Armie, Nick soltó una baja maldición ―Oh hombre, realmente lo jodiste, no tienes idea de lo que has hecho.  
Armie lo miró preocupado por la mirada ansiosa en el rostro de su amigo mientras se sentaba en el borde del sofá, moviendo su cabeza hacia atrás y adelante mientras murmuraba entre dientes. ―Oh, mierda... oh, mierda... esto es malo... esto es muy malo... ¡oh mierda!  
―Nick detente, no estás ayudando aquí, sé que la jodí ―Armie se pasó la mano por el pelo al ritmo que comenzaba a pasearse de nuevo― Ahora sólo tengo que buscarlo y encontrar la manera de arreglarlo.  
La cara de Nick tenía una mirada derrotada en ella mientras miraba a su amigo ―Hammer, no creo que puedas solucionar este problema.  
Armie dejó de pasear para mirar a Nick ― ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué sabes tú que yo no sé?  
Nick miró sus manos, torciéndolas juntas con ansiedad.  
― ¡Nicholas! ―Armie le gritó mientras se paraba frente a él― Habla.  
― ¿Supongo que te acostabas con Timmy? ―el hombre murmuró en voz baja.  
Armie dio un respingo. ―Sí, estábamos durmiendo juntos ¿eso importa?  
Nick respiró hondo, pasándose los dedos por el pelo. ―Entonces, él debe haberte dicho que te amaba.  
Armie tragó audiblemente. ―Sí, me dijo que me amaba.  
― ¿Dijo algo más?  
―Sí ―se atragantó el rubio― Dijo que teníamos algo especial juntos, que él podría ser mi familia y haría cualquier cosa por mí ― Armie tragó saliva― Y entonces me pidió que me quedara.  
― ¿Y todavía lo dejaste? ―Había lágrimas en los ojos de Nick mientras miraba a él rubio, la simpatía en sus ojos cuando Armie asintió con la cabeza― Entonces es demasiado tarde, Hammer.  
Armie se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá junto a Nick, ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante mucho tiempo, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, Armie se preguntó cómo todo pudo haber salido tan mal ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan idiota? Si él fuera Timmy, no le daría otra oportunidad nunca.  
― ¿Que no me estás diciendo, Nick? ― preguntó en voz baja, rompiendo el silencio en la sala.  
― ¿Alguna vez Tim te habló de todos sus sueños para el futuro?  
Armie negó con la cabeza, por extraño que pareciera, nunca habían hablado sobre el futuro, casi como si hubiera sido un tema prohibido.  
―Los años mientras Tim crecía fueron una pesadilla, su padre se acostó con todo lo que caminaba, cuando no estaba jodiendo estaba bebiendo y, cuando bebía, por lo general golpeaba a Tim, a su hermana o a su madre.  
― ¡Dios mío! ―Armie le miro horrorizado, no podía creer que su pequeño pasara por todo ese sufrimiento.  
―Sí, pero por suerte para todos ellos, el viejo condujo su coche contra un árbol cuando Tim tenía catorce años, como el mayor, tuvo que encontrar un trabajo y empezar a ayudar a su mamá con las cuentas y las cosas en su granja, es por eso que él es más joven que yo y casi todos en la oficina, no podía ir a la universidad de manera convencional, tuvo que hacerlo en línea ¿Recuerdas el trabajo que tenía en el bar durante la madrugada? Cada centavo va a casa de su mamá.  
― ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?  
―Sólo escucha, Hammer, por favor ―dijo Nick mientras ponía la mano sobre la pierna de Armie― Esto es importante.  
Él rubio asintió, agitando la mano de Nick para continuar.  
―La madre de Tim es una mujer maravillosa, la ama más que nada en esta tierra, bueno, excepto tal vez tú, cuando Nicole se enteró de que era gay, ella le hizo prometer que esperaría hasta encontrar a ese alguien especial, su alma gemela, antes de que hiciera algo con alguien, ella le dijo que iba a significar más si el amor estaba involucrado, por lo tanto, Tim esperó.  
―Hasta que yo... ―Pero eso significa que Timmy había sido virgen, Armie se recostó en el sofá y se apretó la mano sobre el dolor en su pecho ¿Por qué Timmy nunca le dijo nada? ¿Por qué él nunca había preguntado?  
―Sí él se acostó contigo eso significaba que él te quería y que sentía que eras su alma gemela, también significa que tú fuiste su primera vez.  
―Oh, Dios...  
―Oh, espera, esto se pone peor ―Nick se echó a reír con amargura― Tim siempre tuvo la fantasía de que iba a encontrar a su alma gemela y se iban a establecerse juntos y vivir felices para siempre, quería hacerlo todo... casarse, construir una casa juntos, adoptar niños, tener un gato... todo el asunto, él no iba a estar con nadie, hasta que encontrara al hombre perfecto ¿Por qué crees que perdí el interés en él? es demasiado pintoresco para mí.  
―Así que... así que, cuando yo lo dejé...  
―Sí, Hammer, soberanamente la jodiste, si Tim ya estaba durmiendo contigo y te dijo que te amaba, él ya se había comprometido contigo, habría pasado el resto de su vida contigo, haciendo todo lo posible para hacerte feliz, construyendo un hogar contigo, y criando a muchos pequeños Timmy´s.  
―Oh, hombre... ―Armie se pasó la mano por la cara, Nick estaba en lo cierto, él la había realmente jodido, no había manera de solucionar este problema, su pequeño le rogó que no lo dejara y lo hizo de todos modos.  
¿Cómo se supone que lo supiera? Nunca había conocido a nadie como Timmy antes, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que había alguien tan puro como su pequeño, era un placer tenerlo cerca, aunque no estuvieran teniendo relaciones sexuales, el sexo era sólo algo adicional, en comparación a tener acurrucado a su lado.  
― ¿Armie? ―preguntó Nick, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos profundos sobre sus momentos con su niño.  
―Eh... mira, Nick, ¿te importa si posponemos la parrillada para otro momento? Tengo algunas cosas que pensar.  
―No te preocupes, eso está bien, llámame, ¿de acuerdo? ―pidió con ansiedad.  
―Sí, claro, te llamaré, tal vez podamos cenar en un par de días o algo así, ahora sólo tengo que descubrir algunas cosas.  
Nick se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta principal, mirando hacia atrás a su amigo por última vez, estaba preocupado por él, Armie estaba sentado en el sofá mirando hacia el vacío, los hombros caídos, los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
Sacudió la cabeza mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él, no podía creer lo estúpido que Armie se había comportado con Tim, tuvo un mundo de felicidad en la palma de su mano y lo tiró a la basura ¿Qué tan estúpido podía ser?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer c:


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, regreso con un nuevo cap, espero lo disfruten c:

―Hola, Timmy.   
Él castaño tiró el fardo de heno en sus manos en la pila ante él antes de bajar los ganchos de heno y girar al hombre que estaba detrás de él.   
―Nick ― asintió en forma de saludo.   
― ¿Puedo hablar contigo? ―él hombre le preguntó.   
Timmy se sacó los guantes, colocándolos en el bolsillo de atrás mientras saltaba de la cajuela del camión en que estaba trabajando, metió la mano en la cabina por una botella de agua.  
Timmy vio a Nick por la parte superior de la botella mientras tomaba un sorbo largo, apretó la tapa y regreso la botella al camión por la ventana abierta.   
― ¿Qué quieres, Nick?   
Él hombre se metió las manos en los bolsillos, pateando un poco de heno suelto en la tierra, miró nervioso a él castaño, Timmy se preguntó si había llegado a la granja para hacer una jugada sobre él, eso es justo lo que necesitaba... él hombre con un flechazo.   
― ¿Nick?   
El hombre lo miró indeciso ―Necesito hablar contigo acerca de Armie.   
―No ―dijo Timmy con firmeza mientras sacaba los guantes nuevamente de su bolsillo y comenzaba a ponérselos, estaba por subir al camión, cuando una mano en su hombro lo detuvo ―Por favor, Tim, es importante.  
Él castaño bajó la cabeza y la apoyó contra sus manos, donde se agarró al borde de la camioneta ―No pienso salir contigo, Nick.   
―Dios mío no, espero que nunca hacerlo―Nick se echó a reír―Porque, bueno... ¡eeeww!   
Timmy lo miró de manera brusca, con una ceja levantada.   
―Bueno, pondré todas las cartas sobre la mesa, lo sé, Armie me lo contó todo; yo tenía una cosa por ti ¿Me puedes culpar? ¡Eres hermoso! Pero, nunca fue nada serio, le dije a Armie lo que yo sentía por ti, pero no tenía idea de que ustedes dos estaban viéndose en ese momento o que él iba a romper las cosas de modo que yo pudiera tenerte.   
Todo lo que Timmy podía hacer fue cabecear, el hablar de eso trajo de nuevo todo el dolor de perder a Armie, trabajó muy duro para enterrar todo, para no sufrir segundo a segundo ¿Por qué Nick lo traía todo de nuevo?   
― ¿Por qué me dices esto, Nick? ―susurró― ¿Por qué traer todo esto de nuevo? Ya se acabó.   
―De eso se trata, Tim, no ha terminado, Armie es un caso perdido, él no come. no duerme, joder, la mitad del tiempo ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sabe qué día es, estoy preocupado por él, Tim.   
Él castaño cerró los ojos ante la imagen que el hombre pinta para él, respiró hondo varias veces mientras trataba de enterrar su miseria de nuevo bajo un corazón congelado, al abrir los ojos miró con calma a Nick a la cara ―Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo.   
―Tiene todo que ver contigo, Tim, él te necesita, él te ama.   
Timmy empujó las manos de Nick de su hombro y se alejó, se detuvo justo en el interior de las puertas del establo, una mano en la cadera, la otra frotando su cara, por último, se volvió para mirar hacia atrás.   
―No dejas a alguien repentinamente si lo amas, Nick, tú no... ―Él tomó una respiración profunda― Simplemente no lo haces.   
Nick miró a Tim alejarse, sus hombros se cayeron, esto iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba, Tim realmente está lastimado Armie sí que la había jodido, comenzaba a preguntarse si había una manera de salir de esto.   
― ¿Y bien?  
Nick se volvió, alejándose cuando oyó la suave voz detrás de él, encontró a la madre de Tim, Nicole, de pie detrás de él, también mirando a Tim, él negó con la cabeza.   
―No, él se niega a hablar de Armie en todo, traté de decirle lo mal que estaba pero no quiso escucharme ―él hombre se encogió de hombros― No puedo culparlo, Armie realmente la jodió.   
―Sí, sí, pero Timmy lo ama, incluso si está en negación en este momento, después de todo lo que me dijiste, creo que Armie ama a Timmy de la misma manera, sólo tenemos que encontrar la forma de conseguir que estén juntos el tiempo suficiente para golpear algo de sentido en los dos.   
Nick se echó a reír ante la mirada malvada en el rostro de Nicole, ella es una madre que él no quería enfrentar ― ¿Qué es lo que tiene en mente, señora Chalamet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, ya saben que valoro todos sus comentarios :3


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola gente!! vengo con una nueva actualización, un poco muy corta, pero prometo que la siguiente será más larga, espero la disfruten.

―Vamos, Hammer, date prisa, vamos a llegar tarde ―gritó Nick a su amigo.  
―Sí, sí, ya voy, que mandón eres hombre―gritó él rubio mientras baja por las escaleras para unirse a Nick, miró a su vestimenta ― ¿Cres que voy bien? ―preguntó, refiriéndose a los pantalones vaqueros descoloridos y la simple camisa azul bebé de botones que lleva.  
―Caray, no estamos hablando de la caza blanca aquí, Hammer, es sólo una cena.  
Armie observo su ropa otra vez ―Sí, pero… tal vez debería ir a cambiarme, seré rápido… ― él rubio comenzó a subir las escaleras cuando la voz hostil de Nick lo llamó.  
―Da un paso hacia las escaleras y no voy a ser responsable de lo que suceda aquí.  
―Ya, ya, entiendo el punto, vamos ― Armie rio cuando se volvió para seguir al hombre por la puerta principal, caray ¿cuándo Nick se había vuelto tan rudo?  
Armie subió al asiento del pasajero y cerró la puerta mientras Nick lo puso en marcha, dirigiéndose hacia el tráfico ―Entonces, ¿dónde está este lugar al que vamos?  
―Es en el sur por un pequeño camino, te va a encantar, he comido allí antes, fue genial, auténtica comida casera italiana, ahora, simplemente siéntate y disfruta del viaje, estaremos allí dentro de poco tiempo.  
Armie se recostó en el asiento del pasajero y trató de parecer interesado en el paisaje que pasaba junto a él por la ventana, pero él no estaba interesado, no podía recordar la última cosa que le interesó.  
― ¿Quieres agua?  
Armie se volvió y sonrió ―Sí, eso estaría bastante bien ― Tomó el agua que Nick le ofreció y bebió varios tragos, deseando que fuera un buen escocés, pero Nick había ocultado todas sus botellas de alcohol hace varios días después de encontrarlo en un estupor alcohólico.  
Desde que Nick se enteró sobre lo de Timmy, había caído en un pozo del Infierno y no tenía ni idea de cómo salir, su amigo está preocupado por él, así que estuvo de acuerdo en ir a esta cosa de cenar con él.  
Armie bostezó.  
―Oye Hammer, te ves cansado ¿Por qué no reclinas tu asiento hacia atrás un poco y cierras los ojos? Te despertaré cuando lleguemos allí, aún tenemos mucho camino por recorrer.  
Armie se rio cuando cubrió otro bostezo con la mano ―Supongo que estaba más cansado de lo que pensaba ¿Seguro que no te importa?  
―No, está bien, sé que no has estado durmiendo mucho últimamente, un poco de descanso te va a hacer bastante bien, además, tenemos el resto de la tarde para pasarla juntos.  
Armie inclinó su asiento hacia atrás y se acurrucó en el asiento para sentirse más cómodo, una pequeña siesta podía ser algo bueno, ahora, si sólo pudiera cerrar los ojos y no pensar en Timmy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer :3

**Author's Note:**

> Llegamos al final del primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y cualquier comentario que tengan me encantaría que me lo dejaran saber en los comentarios, como forma de saber que no estoy muriendo ignorada.  
Gracias por lee c:


End file.
